


When I'm 64 [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he woke up to John's body curling sweet and warm around him was the very next morning, John a comfortable presence along his side, their limbs in a tangle of post-coital exhaustion. He ran a hand up John’s side, already addicted to the way John pressed into his touch. He pulled himself in closer, enjoying the slide of skin on skin, and thought, maybe, it was about time he got started on the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm 64 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_which (which)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/which/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When I'm 64](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34790) by nymphaea1. 



**Tenured Beta:** [lunchee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee)  
**Length:** 2:03:16  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (106 MB) | Zipped m4b file (55.6 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vyepf7sirfeu88o/wi64-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v0pexmu4vwmu8d6/wi64-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/wi64-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/wi64-m4b.zip)  
Archive Link: [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-im-64)

Recorded at the request of the very patient and lovely [that_which](http://archiveofourown.org/users/which/pseuds/that_which) for the fandomaid auction to benefit victims of Typhoon Haiyan. Thank you for your generosity!

It's always a treat to be able to revisit SGA, especially when it means I get to channel my inner Rodney McKay! The music is _In My Life_ , by The Beatles. I adore _When I'm Sixty-Four_ , but it didn't fit the mood of this fic quite as well.


End file.
